Attack The Block
by CheerleadingGymnasticsGrrl
Summary: Wylie's been part of the gang for a while, now she's okay with mugging, robbing, and smoking... What about fighting aliens and maybe even falling for her best friend? Pest/OC
1. The Attack

**Attack The Block. **

**Pest/OC **

**Summary: Wylie's part of the gang that found the first alien that landed on the block… This is her story. **

**Chapter One: The Attack. **

I adjusted my scarf over my face as I stood in the freezing London air. My mates Jerome and Dennis were on either side of me, providing a slight amount of warmth, but not much to make a difference.

"Can we just get this over wiv?" I grumbled. I was bloody exhausted and cold and really just wanted to go home. We were at our wall, waiting for our next mugging victim.

"Calm down, if we pick right, it won't take long." Dennis assured, I rolled my eyes and shoved the black beanie father down onto my head and pulled my black hood up over it and crossed my arms over my chest, leaning against the tree.

"Look, here one comes now." Moses said, pointing at a woman walking our way. We all perked up at this and as she got closer, Dennis nudged me.

"Take the bike, ride wiv Pest." He said, but there really wasn't any need for him to say it, we had done it so many times before, I took the bike from him and hopped on and rode off into the street with Pest following, both of us snickering, we crisscrossed in front of her and continued on behind her, she whipped around to look at us, and the other 4 had gone to block her path.

"Fuck," She muttered. I laughed slightly. She looked back at us once more, and then when she turned around, she came face to face with Moses.

"Give me the phone! Give me the phone!" He demanded, she fumbled around in her bag before pulling out her phone and handing it to him.

"Give me the purse! And the money! Give it to me!" He demanded yet again, she fumbled once more, and he got irritated.

"No fucking around!" He growled, yanking it off of her and then tossing back to Biggs.

"Thank you." He singsong-ed, grabbing it with ease and going through.

"Look-" She began to say, but he cut her off.

"Give me the ring!" He said,

"It's not worth anything." She tried to protest, but he pulled out his switch blade. Now this was all for show. I knew Moses, he could never seriously injure someone over flipping jewelry… It was more the shock effect of the victim. She fumbled with the ring, and Moses got pissed and shoved her down.

"What about the Feds?" Biggs asked as we all closed in on her.

"Fuck the Feds man!" Moses spat. She got it off her hand and held it up.

"Take it!" She exclaimed, Pest grinned and snatched it from her. Then I noticed something. A white ball of light, heading straight for us.

"Guys!" I shouted, pointing, they all looked up and we all scattered just as it crashed into the car we were next to. As I ran, Pest ran into me, and knocked me flat. My head bonked the sidewalk and I knew there was going to be a bruise,

"Wys, you okay?" Pest asked. He was still on top of me, so I adjusted my self to sit up, pulling my scarf over my mouth and nose.

"I'm fine… But… The chicks gone!" I said, noticing her running figure down the street. His head snapped and he jumped up off of me.

"She's ghosting man!" He exclaimed at Moses.

"She'll go to the Feds for sure." I muttered, but I doubt I was heard through all of their protesting.

"Allow it!" Moses demanded, and they all shut up and turned to focus on the car.

"Someone's bombing us, blood!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Nah, it was just a firework!" Dennis said.

"Well that's some _big _firework bruv." I snapped sarcastically. He just glared and shoved me roughly, knocking me into Pest.

"Nice whip…" Moses said, he started walking towards the car.

"Could be some bare valuables in there." He continued, he checked the door to find it was locked, so he leaned in through the busted window. After a minute, he jerked back, causing all of us to as well.

"Shit, there's something in there!" He yelled, just as he said this, a thing jumped out and attacked him. It slashed at his face until he got out his knife and stabbed it. It let out a pained shriek, before it ran off, and up the hill.

"What the fuck was that thing?" Pest yelled as we all rushed to help Moses up, but he shrugged us off.

"It looked like some orangutan type thing bruv, I'm not even lying!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Its breezing mate! It looked like some Dobby the house elf thing man!" I said.

"Moses got shanked by a Dobby." Dennis mused, we all laughed slightly, but Moses was clearly not amused.

"I'm chasing that down. I'm gonna kill it." He said. He wiped off his cheek.

"Watch." He nodded, then took off. The rest of us quickly followed in suit. Jerome and Biggs on the bikes, Dennis, Pest, and I on foot.

"It's payback time, fam!" Pest yelled.

"It's gone for an adventure!" Biggs yelled.

"Time for round two, bruv!" I shouted.

"Playtime, bruv!" Jerome shouted. We had followed the thing into a shed and we all stopped just outside of it.

"You got beef, Moses?" I asked,

"I'm gonna fuck this thing up!" He exclaimed angrily. He turned to Pest.

"Oi, Pest, you still got them bangers?" He asked, Pest smiled with pride. He always had bangers with him.

"Yeah." He nodded and got out the explosive. I grabbed out my lighter and flicked it open, lighting the banger and Pest ran and tossed it in. We all watched as smoke billowed from the shack, accompanied by loud shrieking. After it died down a bit, Moses turned to us.

"It's mine!" He said, adjusting his bat and running in.

"Hey! BACK ME! BACK ME" He shouted, Jerome, Dennis and Biggs wasted no time running after him, but as I went to run in, Pest stopped me.

"You know the agreement!" Then followed the others. I heard screeching, yelling, and banging, and then nothing at all.

"Guys?" I asked cautiously, walking slowly towards the shed. I heard them all talking about it, and sighed with relief. They were fine. All of a sudden, someone ran into me, knocking me onto my ass, him on top of me. I looked to see my dear friend. Gee… This is happening way to damn often.

"Ouch! Pest! Come on man!" I groaned, sitting up the best I could.

"Sorry love," He replied, he looked down at me and smiled impishly.

"I quite like this position, you know?" He asked. I scoffed.

"All right, get off you perv." I said, shoving him roughly, he laughed and rolled off and we hopped up. I looked to see Moses holding the thing on a stick.

"It fell from the sky." Dennis exclaimed.

"It looks like a monkey!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Monkey's aren't bald, man!" Biggs protested.

"_That_ fell from the sky bruv! Are you tryna bloody tell me it's raining monkeys?" I exclaimed.

"I don't even know what that is." Moses said,

"I ain't even gonna say." Dennis exclaimed.

"You know what that is!" Pest asked, we all looked at him. He and Dennis had their phones out and were recording the thing.

"I'll tell you what that is! An alien bruv! From outer space! Believe it! Coming to take over the Earth, innit? Well it landed in the wrong place, you get me? The wrong place!" Pest exclaimed proudly,

"Welcome to London motherfucker!" Dennis spat at it, I took a closer look at it.

"Welcome to the ends, brother!" Biggs exclaimed.

"This is the block! Nobody fucks with the block, get me?" Pest asked, getting in the things face.

"Yeah, the B-L-O-C-K!" Jerome exclaimed. We all laughed and started chanting.

"The block!" Over and over while cheering as Moses held it up over his head. After a minute, we all calmed down.

"Well what the hell are we gonna do wiv it? Hang it up on our wall?" I asked, looking up at Moses.

"We'll take it back to the block, let's go." He said. Pest held the thing and dragged it behind him as I grabbed my bike and we all headed for home. The boys were all talking about what it could be, when Biggs asked: "Hey Moses, where are we going to take that thing man?" But Pest answered instead.

"Take it Ron's man! He watches that National Geographic shit." I nodded in agreement.

"All the man ever does is blaze, water them big buds, and watch the nature channel, he'll identify that thing for real." I said.

"Let me bell him up." Pest said, pulling out his phone. I noticed Jerome and Biggs were also on the phone.

"It was the beast of Brixton! We were crazy kicking that!" Jerome was saying.

"No Mum! We're playing football!" Biggs exclaimed, then Dennis was going through the woman's wallet.

"Ah man, she's a nurse! They don't get paid nothing, fam!" He groaned.

"Hey, Moses, why you always picking the poor people, man?" He asked. We all laughed.

"What? We shady, fam, we shady!" Moses exclaimed. It was long after that we came to the block, which was still crawling with people. We came across Tia and her crew, girls I wasn't too fond of. Tia I was okay wiv, I didn't like the others too much though.

"Moses, what happened to your face?" Tia asked. She had always had a thing for Moses, and he liked her back, but the two would never admit it.

"Battled an alien that fell from the sky! Truth!" Pest exclaimed, holding the thing up. The girls let out a disgusted groan.

"You're funny!" One exclaimed.

"Yuck! What is it?" Dimples exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I can't even look at that!" Another said.

"Halloween was last week, ya know?" Tia asked.

"That ain't real, it's a creation!" Dimples exclaimed.

"Touch if it ain't real then!" Pest countered, shoving it towards her.

"Shove that thing in my face and them fangs are going in your tits!" She snapped back. Pest laughed.

"It's probably diseased." One said.

"Yeah, I don't want no Chlamydia." Dimples exclaimed. The girls all laughed.

"You mean you don't already have it?" I asked, in fake shock. The boys all laughed and she glared.

"Fuck you." She spat.

"No thanks, I don't roll that way." I replied with a shrug.

"So, you're telling me that thing fell from the sky?" Tia asked.

"Yeah." Moses replied.

"And did that to your face?" She asked again. He looked at us for a brief second.

"Yeah." He said.

"So you killed it?" She asked again. He looked at us again.

"Yeah." He nodded. Tia looked at all of us once.

"You're such a bad breed, Moses." She said. The two locked eyes for a few seconds then Pest nudged and winked at me.

"Fuck! It's alive!" He shouted, lunging at the girls, they all screamed and ran, causing all of us to laugh.

"Come on, let's get to Ron's." Moses said, we all began walking to our apartment building, as we walked, Biggs said.

"Tia's moving to you Moses!"

"She's on your balls, coz!" Pest agreed. We all laughed.

"Hey, that's my cousin your chattin' about!" Biggs exclaimed, this just caused us to laugh harder.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch this jump!" He exclaimed, he jumped onto the side of the railing.

"Get down man!" Moses exclaimed.

"Trust I could it!" Biggs protested.

"Humpty Dumpty." Dennis singsong-ed. Jerome yanked him down while I said.

"We ain't cleaning your guts off the floor Biggs, come." Whilst moving past him and Jerome to catch up with Pest.

"I could have made that!" He protested.

"Yeah, yeah, sure you could have, man!" Jerome replied.

* * *

><p><strong>All right, first attempt at an Attack the Block fanfic. Sorry if it's bad or unoriginal, but give it a chance, and I'm sorry if I got some of the characters lines wrong, but do R&amp;R, and tell me what you think. <strong>

**Rhey, **


	2. Pest Control

**Chapter Two: Pest Control **

As we walked into our apartment area, I noticed two young kids throwing things into a trash bin that was ablaze. I instantly recognized them as Reginald and Gavin, two youngsters that always wanted to hang around us. I laughed and nudged Moses, pointing to the kids.

"Oi, Gavin! You pyro!" Moses laughed.

"My name ain't Gavin! I'm Mayhem! And he's Probs!" The youth exclaimed, pointing to himself and his friend.

"Probs and Mayhem? Seriously?" I scoffed in laughter.

"Couldn't come up with something better?" Pest asked. We walked past them, and they followed after us.

"Wow! What is that?" Reginald asked, noticing the alien Dennis was holding.

"None of your business." Biggz laughed.

"Where you going? Let us come with you!" Gavin exclaimed.

"No!" I exclaimed. They were too young to be getting involved in all this crap… It isn't always fun, and we aren't always lucky.

"Come on Moses! Let us rolls wiv you! We're bad boys!" Reginald begged.

"No Reginald! This is big boy business! You're too tiny!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Yeah, get in touch wiv us when you get your first pube!" Pest said, we all chuckled.

"Go suck your Mum!" Reginald spat back.

"Oh, feisty little bugger." I chuckled. We continued walking and talking, leaving the two behind to cause whatever trouble they're hearts desired.

"Does this mean we're going to chips in our bodies?" I asked, we had been discussing the possible outcomes after finding and killing this thing.

"Wild, fam." Pest said.

"Not as wild as_ that_." Moses pointed to the alien, we all laughed. We dropped our bikes in my garage, seeing as how I had the key, and continued into our building, Pest slinging an arm over my shoulder. When we walked in, I noticed a chap up ahead. He didn't look like no one from the block, so it's our duty to mess with him. We walked up behind him and he about jumped out of his skin.

"I already pressed it….. Take_ enough_ time…." His attempt at acting calm made me chuckle. The elevator ding-ed and we all shouldered past him and into the elevator, Dennis, being the last one, stared at him until he stomped at him and the guy jumped.

"Enough, man." I laughed as I looked at the others. Moses nodded. I pressed the button.

"Express elevator to the penthouse suite." Pest smiled. The doors closed on the gaping guy, and we rode up to floor 19. Once there, we walked to Ron's place where I pressed the doorbell. I do like pressing buttons.

"YO RON!" Pest yelled. We got no answer so I pressed it a few more times.

"YO RON!" I yelled this time. I heard noises from the other side and it opened.

"Ready?" He asked, we nodded and he opened it all the way and we piled inside. I made a break for the couch, taking off my beanie and braids, shaking my dark brown hair loose, then collapsing onto the couch, laying down. The boys walked over, each taking a seat.

"Move it." Pest ordered, I lifted myself up enough to allow him to sit, then settled my head in his lap while Moses moved my feet to sit. Dennis grabbed a joint and lit up. The boys were all chatting and I found myself going in and out of focus from being so damn tired.

"Shut up, man!" Dennis snapped at Biggz, for what, I wasn't entirely sure.

"Well done, lads." Ron spoke, I twisted my head to see him walking out of the bathroom with the chap from downstairs. Hm, where the hell did he come from?

"I'm a girl!" I reminded. It really got annoying having to do that.

"You've discovered a species, hitherto unknown to science…. Perhaps non-terrestrial in origin…. And you bashed it's fucking head in!" Ron ignored me and continued his little speech, making us all laugh at the end. Biggz and Pest did a fist pound, Dennis ruffled my hair and I swatted his hand away, laughing slightly, and Moses high-fived Jerome. Ron turned to his mate, whispered something to him, and walked off to the weed room, leaving the chap to us.

"That thing could be worth bare money." I stated after a few minutes. They all looked at me.

"You're probably right love." Pest smiled. Pest and I had known each other since we were 4, so out of all the guys, I was most comfortable around him, even though he was probably one of the biggest, most annoying potheads on the English continent, I loved him anyhow. It was rare to see either of us, without the other close behind, and being in the gang was no different.

"We're getting rich off that, because we discovered it!" Dennis exclaimed.

"EBay, fam!" Pest laughed,

"Alert the media! Exclusive rights to the highest bidder!" Biggz chuckled. I snatched the joint away from Pest and took a hit, he flicked my nose, glaring slightly, and took it back.

"The _Sun_, fam! They believe anything." I said, looking away from Pest and to the others.

"Nah, not the_ Sun_, they'll just dress it up like one of them Page 3 girls." Pest replied.

"Call the _Guardian_… If it's a proper paper, people will believe it." Dennis said.

"But tabloids pay more money, bruv." I pointed out.

"We can't go the papers…. The FBI will confiscate it off us." Biggz added.

"FBI? This is England, fam! There ain't no FBI!" I scoffed.

"Yeah, we have like Section 6 or something." Dennis agreed.

"We need an expert to identify that thing!" Jerome said.

"Hey, look in the Yellow Pages, for them scientist people that know about meteor things." Biggz said.

"The Yellow Pages? Like what, a for _"aliens"_?"Dennis asked, shoving Biggz' shoulder lightly.

"We need a lawyer, or a manager or something." Jerome said.

"Hey, bell up Simon Cowell!_ Aliens Got Talent!_" Pest laughed, we all laughed along with him.

"Jokes, man, jokes!" Ron's mate laughed from the corner, we all stopped and looked at him. He stood awkwardly before walking over,

"Actually, I did this zoology module at uni… Primatalogy, Mammaology, all that shizzle." He said, we all just stared at him. What is he on about now?

"That thing in there, don't belong to no taxon, I've ever studied." He said.

"You've met Brewis then… Very reliable customer." Ron spoke, causing all of us to look up.

"What's gwanin?" He asked, moving to fist pound with Dennis.

"Hey, move, blood!" Dennis exclaimed, getting in his face. We all laughed, Pest put his face close to mine, kissing my cheek and forehead, where I had scars from previous fights, and where the street scraped my cheek earlier. I noticed he became very affectionate when stoned…. He lifted back up and turned towards the other two, I sat up all the way, and noticed Moses grab the alien and then saw him and Ron walk off to the weed room. I got up and walked into the kitchen, extremely hungry and thirsty. After searching and finding nothing to satisfy either of my problems, I walked back out to find the guys watching… The Nature Channel. Big shocker. I plopped back into my spot, Pest sliding an arm onto my shoulder.

"Brewis!" I heard Ron exclaim. The chap was so absorbed in his show he didn't notice. I rolled my eyes and scooted close enough where I could reach him with my foot.

"Brewis! Hey, mate!" I exclaimed, nudging him with the toe of my shoe.

"What?" He asked, turning away from the TV.

"Ron, man." I replied, nodding back at the man in question.

"Oh, okay!" He said, he got up and walked to Ron.

"You alright?" Ron asked him.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Brewis responded. It was then I noticed Moses walk out, a small smile on his face.

"What's up bruv?" I asked him.

"What you smiling about?" Pest asked.

"I bet he got a job!" Dennis exclaimed.

"Is it?" Biggz exclaimed.

"I bet he got recruited, innit?" Jerome exclaimed, Moses' smile just got bigger, we all hopped up from our seats.

"What's that in your pocket?" I asked, pointing. He had pulled something out, and knelt down.

"I bet Hi-Hatz is gonna step you up!" Biggz exclaimed.

"What's that?" We all asked, he stuck whatever it was in his sock, and looked out the window, I did too.

"Yo, check it!" He said.

"What bruv?" Pest asked.

"More!" I exclaimed.

"More what?" Dennis asked.

"Of them things, man! Look!" I exclaimed, pointing out the window where meteor looking things were falling out of the sky. We all walked to the window and stared out.

"It's just rockets, innit?" Dennis asked again.

"Nah, rockets go up before they come down." Pest said, I nodded.

"Them things is _pure_ coming down." I said.

"They're the same!" Moses exclaimed.

"Same as what?" Jerome asked.

"Same as what hit that car, fam." He replied.

"Trust!" Pest exclaimed.

"No! It's more of them little gremlins!" Biggz exclaimed.

"Hey! It's raining Gollums!" Dennis laughed.

"Bare creatures!" Moses exclaimed. Just as he said this, one landed right in the park near the block.

"Look! That one landed in the park, fam! Close!" I exclaimed, pointing.

"Oh, lovely fireworks." Ron said.

"Nah, mate, it's an alien invasion!" Dennis exclaimed.

"Of course it is!" Ron laughing lightly.

"Let's go fuck them up!" I exclaimed.

"I'm killing them! I'm killing them straight!" Biggz declared excitedly.

"Let's get tooled up, blood!" Pest called, we all turned and made a dash to the door and out of the apartment.

"Hey, somebody call pest control!" Pest's lame joke made us all chuckle as we ran for the stairs. Flying down them, Jerome was the first to make it to his floor, then Biggz, then Pest and I. I ran into my apartment and found my uncle on the couch with his current slut,

"What the fuck are you doing?" He slurred.

"None of your business." I snapped, continuing into my room.

"You fucking bitch!" He yelled, I was aware of the sound of a bottle hitting the wall behind me, but since he was drunk, his aim was off. Ignoring him, I ran into my room and over to my bed, I grabbed out my trusty metal bat from underneath, and the nunchucks I had borrowed from Dennis, I shoved them into my back pocket, and then I yanked off my black sweater, throwing on a tighter hoodie and fixing my hair. After I was finished, I ran out.

"I hope you fucking die!" My Uncle shouted, another bottle hit the wall as I bolted out the door. I barely got it shut as another one hit the door. I looked up to see Pest standing there, staring at me.

"What do you think your doing? We've got monsters to kill!" I exclaimed, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the stairs. We ran to the garages and met up with everyone.

"Pogo!" I exclaimed, noticing Dennis' dog.

"Dad forced me to bring him." Dennis said, I pet the animal on the head, and grabbed for my motorbike.

"Ready to go, fam?" Pest asked.

"Hell yeah, bruv!" I smiled.

"Let's go kill some Gollums." Dennis agreed. Biggz, Moses, and Jerome nodded. We all got on our bikes and rode out.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! I don't own Attack The Block, I do own my OCs. So, R&amp;R for cookies! Well... The virtual kind at least... <strong>

Rhey.


	3. Running Like Hell

**Chapter Three: Running Like Hell. **

We rode our bikes down towards the park, the boys whooping and hollering the entire way. Once there, we walked up to it, dragging our bikes along with us.

"The Dobbies came again!" I exclaimed. I was in the lead with Pest behind me, Moses and Dennis, and Biggz and Jerome bringing up the back.

"Easy, there might be something!" Pest said, grabbing my shirt near my lower back, I reached back and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze and continuing on.

"They set the grass on fire!" Jerome declared.

"That's messed up!" Dennis exclaimed.

"We told you, fam!" I exclaimed.

"A meteor, for real!" Pest yelled. We finally made it close to the meteor, abandoned our bikes, and walked towards it. I was closest, next to Moses.

"Aye, loads came down, innit?" Dennis asked, eyeing the thing.

"We gotta take them all out!" Biggz exclaimed excitedly.

"Gotta catch them all!" He added, laughing slightly. I rolled my eyes at how nerdy he had sounded right then.

"Calm down Biggz, this ain't Pokemon!" I exclaimed. I heard Pest chuckle and we knelt by the meteor, I was closest, but Pest grabbed my shoulder.

"Yo, shine the light." Moses demanded. Dennis adjusted his little scooter with a basket and pointed it in the direction, on the meteor a picture was embedded, it looked similar to the thing we killed earlier, but bigger._ A lot _bigger.

"Like a fossil, innit?" Dennis asked,

"Nah, that's different." Jerome said.

"It ain't even the same thing." Pest added.

"That's triple the size, blood." Biggz agreed.

"I'd like to see who's going to fight that." Jerome said,

"Are you, man?" Pest asked him sarcastically.

"It's huge!" I hissed, reaching to touch it. Someone yanked me backwards, I looked to see Pest. I smiled slightly up at him.

"Right now, I feel like going home, locking my door, and playing FIFA." Biggz said. I got up from the ground and surveyed the rest of the park. There was a loud screech that made me jump back. Then I saw Pogo shoot past me, and down the hill towards the park.

"Pogo! Stay! Stay!" Dennis shouted.

"Bad doggy! No! Come back!" I shouted.

"There." Moses nodded at the one large mass on top of the jungle gym.

"Where, fam? Where?" Jerome asked.

"On top of the tower!" Biggz said.

"Which tower?" Jerome exclaimed, searching again.

"Ain't you go your contacts in, bruv? Look!" I exclaimed. He slipped on his glasses and I looked back just in time to the creature jump down and Pogo's yelp caused me to gasp.

"Pogo! No!" Dennis cried, Pest and I held him back.

"Don't! You'll die too!" I shouted. He stopped struggling and nodded. We all stared at the park, just waiting.

"What's it doing?" I asked worriedly, Pest hugged me to him,

"Where's it gone, man?" Biggz asked in the same tone.

"It's coming!" Moses exclaimed. The creature stalked up the hill, it's neon blue eyes staring straight at us.

"Aw, I can see it's eyes!" I said.

"Not sure them things is eyes." Moses stated. The monster roared, revealing that it's huge as fuck teeth were the glowing objects.

"Holy fuck!" Dennis exclaimed.

"I'm gone!" Pest yelled, breaking for his bike,

"Everybody run, fam!" I yelled, grabbing my own and starting it up. We raced out of the park, and onto the street. Dennis was leading us, then me, then Pest and Jerome, and Moses and Biggz. Not long after we made it to the street, blue lights started flashing along with sirens.

"BULLY VAN!" Moses shouted, I pulled my scarf up over my mouth and nose, and cranked up my bike. Dennis, Pest, Jerome and I made it to the bridge above the street, but Moses and Biggz weren't that lucky. They crashed the bike, but Biggz was able to get free while they tackled Moses to the ground.

"Man! Fuck the Five-O!" Pest shouted, I laughed but yanked him down next to me.

"Stay down, man! Stay down!" I hissed through my chuckles.

"I'm calm, love." He said, kneeling next to me. We all peered over the wall and saw them searching Moses. His eyes flashed to us briefly, but he didn't dared let them linger for fear of giving us away.

"You know, I bet it was that girl from earlier! I knew she was going to go the Feds, man!" I said,

"Shh!" Jerome hissed. I sent him a glare and turned my attention to the street. They opened the door of the van, and from where I was, I could see the snitch from earlier.

"They're booking him in the van, bruv." Biggz exclaimed.

"Hey, behind the cars, check it!" Dennis said, pointing off to the side, I looked in time to see one of the beasts walking behind the cars.

"Hey, where is it?" Jerome asked.

"The roof, fam. Clock that roof." Biggz pointed to the opposite end, and I saw another jump from the roof. We all watched as the two beasts stalked up to the bully van, and all of a sudden, they savaged the cops! Completely tore them apart.

"Oh shit!" I hissed, we all ducked down, then popped up again to see his blood splatter across the window. I cringed.

"Oh, fuck!" Dennis exclaimed. One beast jumped on the roof of the van and began clawing at it.

"Nah! The Feds got savaged!" I exclaimed.

"Shit fam, we gotta back Moses!" Pest exclaimed.

"Sod that. I ain't going anywhere near none of that." Jerome replied immediately.

"But Moses!" I exclaimed

"Think, fam! Think what scared the little one!" Pest said, yanking his backpack off, we spun around and leaned against the wall

"Bangers ain't gonna do nothing, fam!" Dennis protested.

"He ain't talking about bangers." I muttered. Pest and I shared a know grin as he pulled out one of the bigger fireworks. I pulled out my lighter, and handed it to Dennis, turning to check out the scene on the street.

"Hold it steady!" I heard Dennis demand.

"I ain't the one with the shakes! You hold it steady!" Pest snapped. I turned to see them struggling, so I snatched the lighter away and lit the thing. Pest sent it flying, it rolled under the car, and we waited. Within seconds, it went off, and the loud popping filled the air along with the same screeching from earlier and a lot of smoke.

"Yo, cover me fam!" Dennis yelled, he raced for his bike, and rode off. The rest of us sat and watched. I grabbed a Roman Candle from Pest's bag and lit it up, shooting towards the smokey streets. I did this a few times until the van shot off down the street.

"They jacked it!" Jerome exclaimed, laughing slightly. I chuckled too.

"Fam, let's go! They said meet them at the garages!" Biggz yelled, we all hopped up and grabbed our bikes and rode off. We followed the van until we hit the garages, and a loud crash from ahead caused me to stop.

"That's bad! Really bad!" I yelled. We rounded the corner and saw a black car with it's hood all smashed in and…. OH FUCK! Hi-Hatz…. We parked our bikes, and checked on the guys before meeting up with Hatz in between the wreckage.

"Hi-Hatz, it was an accident, bruv!" Moses exclaimed instantly. Hi-Hatz just glared at him, not saying a word, which was probably one the scariest things. Pest decided to intervene this time.

"Trust, bruv! There's bare creatures chasing us! Some big, alien-gorilla-wolf motherfuckers! I swear! Some creature fell from space and jumped Moses, so he bored it! So, now it's brethren have come down in force, blood! Then Moses got shiffed by the Feds, and then them things attacked the bully van and the bluefoot, so we jacked the van! We're running for our lives now, cuz! _BELIEVE_!" Leave it to Pest… We all just stood there, us staring them, them staring back at us in a dead silence. Finally, someone broke the tension.

"You jack a bully van, _crash_ it into my whip, and then chat shit to aliens to me?" Hi-Hatz spat, glaring at Pest in disgust and anger.

"This is making me nervous, blood." Tonks, Hatz' big goon/bodyguard spoke, he pointed to Moses.

"That boy's still cuffed ya know. The police are gonna be _all_ over this." He continued. Hatz ignored him and pulled his gun out and pointed it straight at Moses.

"You tryna snake me?" He asked. We all brought out our weapons, mine being the nunchucks. Hatz let out a laugh.

"What? You wanna bring arms to me now? You wanna _murk me_? You wanna war _with me_?" He asked. I hated Hi-Hatz…. But I decided to step up, I shouldered past Pest and stood between the two groups. I could feel all their eyes on my back, but I stood.

"Listen, cuz. We're not even lying! If we was making it up, don't ya think we'd make up something a bit better than aliens?" I asked, he pointed his gun at me. I stood my ground though, just staring at him.

"Say that word one more time." He hissed in a daring tone. A screech sounded causing all of us to jump. I saw one of the aliens on the roof.

"We told you, bruv! On the roof if you don't believe me!" Pest yelled, pointing at it, Hatz swiveled around and pointed the gun yet again at Pest.

"What? What's on the roof?" He yelled.

"One of them-" Pest started.

"Say it!" Hatz spat.

"One of them big gorilla-wolf motherfuckers!" I yelled for him. Another screech sent us all launching backwards, and Pest took this time to pull me behind him.

"Yo, Hi-Hatz, there is something there, bruv." Tonks said, the beast dropped down from the roof, and suddenly, I wish I had grabbed a better weapon.

"Yo, go see what that is." Hatz demanded.

"No way, bruv!" Tonks yelled.

"Move!" Hatz shouted, pointing the gun at him.

"Shit." Tonks cursed, he walked towards the back of the car and Hatz turned the gun back on what he thought was me, but it was Pest again, Hatz sent me a glare. Tonks looked around, then back at us.

"Yo, Hi-Hatz, there's nothing-" He started to say, but he was knocked into the locker.

"FUCK!" I yelled. We all jumped back and watched as it bit at him. The thing finally reached his neck and tore it clean off. I looked away.

"Oh, shit!" Dennis yelled.

"Got the key to your locker?" Moses asked.

"Yeah!" Dennis yelled.

"Then let's go!" I exclaimed, I ran for my bike and jumped on, I started off for Dennis' locker.

"Go, go, go!" I heard Moses yelling. We raced to Dennis' locker and got in, shutting the door behind us. As we stood there, Pest reeled on me.

"What the fuck was that, Wys!" He exclaimed. The guys all had their arms crossed, well aside from Moses, who was still cuffed, and were glaring at me.

"I was saving your ass!" I defended.

"You don't step up to Hi-Hatz! He had a fucking gun to your head!" Pest yelled back. I just rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"I'm sorry all right." I muttered. He reached and squeezed my arm, telling me it was okay.

"All right guys, we need to figure this shit out!" Biggz exclaimed.

"What? Running like hell ain't working well enough?" I asked, turning around to face them, picking up the bolt cutters I found, this earned a slight chuckle all around, I handed them to Dennis, who went to cut the cuffs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. (: Tell me what you think. I wasn't sure where to end, but I didn't wanna make it much longer. So, R&amp;R(: <strong>

**Much Love,**

**Rhey**


End file.
